Camino de Tres
by Kyrie HawkTem
Summary: Colección ShikaTemaDai. Una imagen, una historia.
1. Felicidad

_**Hola a todos, antes que nada, sé que debería estar centrada primero en la edición del fic "En espera de las nubes blancas" pero les juro que no puedo contenerme. Es decir, hace poco comencé a rehacer mis actividades ShikaTema como la Shikatemiense de hueso colorado que soy y en serio, no puedo ante tantos fanarts, es verlos y querer hacer una historia para cada uno de ellos y eso es lo que haré.**_

 _ **¡Que comience el especial ShikaTemaDai! Rayos, que entrada tan sosa xD**_

 _ **Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, las imagénes de que han servido de inspiración para estas historias cortas pertenecen a diversas artistas en esta ocasión a tamtam_22nd**_

Imagen #1

* * *

 _Felicidad_

* * *

 _La dependencia de un bebé de sus padres es enorme. Pero la dependencia de los padres hacia su bebé es más grande_ _todavía._

Todas las mañanas era lo mismo.

Despertar, comer y volver a dormir. Esa era la rutina que Shikadai tenía desde que nació.

Para Temari no representaba problema alguno. Ella despertaba, iba hacia la habitación del bebé para revisar su sueño, después regresaba a despertar a su esposo y se dirigía a la cocina para preparar el desayuno junto con el bento que Shikamaru se llevaba a la oficina. Cuando él se iba, la besaba y ella comenzaba sus labores de limpieza, Shikadai despertaba por lo general una hora después que se iba su padre.

Había sido así desde hacía casi dos años ya, cuando decidió que en verdad quería vivir lo que restaba de su vida a lado de ese hombre que en numerosas ocasiones trabajó a la par con ella, cerca de ese hombre del que, sin saber cómo, se enamoró perdidamente. Shikamaru Nara era el hombre del que sin proponérselo cayó rendida y aunque le costara admitirlo no podía ver un mundo sin él. El hombre que le había dado una tremenda felicidad que ahora dormía en la habitación al final del pasillo.

Pero ese día sería diferente.

Sonrió

— _Es increíble como alguien tan pequeñito puede hacerte sentir algo tan gigantesco_ —pensó la rubia tomándose la frente.

Metida en sus pensamientos comenzó limpiando la cocina, platos, palillos y demás que había utilizado. Lavó un poco de ropa y regresó de nuevo a la cocina para preparar algo que comer ya que esta vez su esposo tenía el día libre.

La luz del sol entraba por las ventanas y la suave brisa matutina llenaba la casa.

Suspiró, ya era hora.

Caminó por el pasillo, encaminándose a la última habitación, deslizó la puerta y entró. Cerca de la ventana, recostado en su pequeña cama estaba el segundo y especial amor de su vida. Escuchó un quejido. Se acercó silenciosa y se inclinó.

Shikadai aún seguía dormido, tendido de lado en el pequeño futon que reposaba sobre una base de tatami, el aire que se filtraba por la ventana le movía los cabellos mientras que sus manitas regordetas apretaban la manta color menta que cubría su pequeño cuerpo.

Se sentó a un lado de él y lo acarició.

Era imposible no sonreír, tocó de nuevo su piel suave y tibia sólo para sentir como se le estrujaba el corazón.

—Shikadai—una voz suave salió de sus labios—Tu llegada cambió muchas cosas y me hizo poner en perspectiva muchos pensamientos que yo tenía—suspiró—De ahora en adelante, quiero ser una mejor persona, una que te de el ejemplo que necesitas, porque has pasado a ser lo más importante para mi.

El bebé seguía dormido, respirando pausadamente. Temari pegó su cabeza con la del pequeño niño.

—Antes de conocerte, eras el ser más amado y al que esperábamos con más felicidad—continuó—Al llevarte en mi vientre, sentía como nuestros latidos se movían al mismo tiempo—murmuró cerrando los ojos—Ahora que puedo tenerte entre mis brazos, no ha desaparecido esa sensación, seguimos formando parte de un mismo corazón.

El bebé emitió un leve quejido, ella se separó y lo miró.

—¿Cómo algo tan pequeño puede ser lo más grande que me ha pasado en la vida? —suspiró—Miro tus manitas, tu cabeza y tu pequeño cuerpo, y me lleno de ternura al contemplar cuán maravillosa puede ser la vida si todos los días nos regala milagros como tú.

Cerró los ojos.

¿Si esto era un sueño? No, era imposible. Era real. Esa felicidad era real. Y lo sabía, Shikamaru era sólo el comienzo de esa felicidad y esa luz que inundaba su alma, Shikadai era un rayo de sol, que llegó para demostrarle que se puede ser feliz con las cosas más sencillas.

Abrió los ojos y bajo la mirada.

Ojos verdes contra ojos verdes, Shikadai había despertado y la miraba medio dormido, estiró una manita y tocó la cara de su madre, cerró sus ojitos y sonrió.

—Somos afortunados de tenerte entre nosotros, eres una luz en nuestras vidas—él sólo sonrió para su madre.

Ella lo besó en un impulso que no pudo controlar.

—Imaginaba tu risa y como sería tu rostro—lo miró, habló un poco más fuerte ahora que el niño había despertado—antes de que pudiera sostenerte en mis manos.

Se separó de su hijo al sentir las manitas apretando su cara, se enderezó y lo cargó.

—Shikadai, mi bebé—lo llenó de besos—Te has convertido en el regalo más maravilloso que jamás haya podido recibir.

Lo llenó de besos haciendo que el bebé riera producto de las cosquillas que los labios de su madre hacían en su cuerpo.

—Sabes que tu sonrisa es lo más hermoso que puedo observar cada mañana al despertarme y darme cuenta de que ahora estás conmigo—seguía besándolo haciendo que el bebé riera más fuerte—No te lo imaginas, Shikadai—dijo ella riendo.

Las risas sonaban en la habitación.

—Eres mío, mi bebé, mío, mío, sólo mío.

Ambos riendo y mirándose no se percataron de la presencia masculina que miraba embobado la escena recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Él suspiró sin dejar de mirarlos.

— _Cuando pude acunarte por primera vez con mis brazos, Shikadai, pude comprender lo que sintieron mis padres cuando me tuvieron y valorar más todo el amor y el esfuerzo que hicieron para convertirme en quien soy ahora_ —pensó Shikamaru sonriendo como un bobo— _Sobre todo por la mujer que te ha traído al mundo, jamás te imaginarás lo afortunados que somos tú y yo por tenerla._

Temari tenía razón, no había mejor felicidad que esta. Esa mujer siempre tenía razón.

— _La felicidad viene en recipientes pequeños que se van llenando y creciendo con el tiempo_ —concluyó él sin dejar de mirar a la mujer que amaba con toda su alma cargando el fruto de su felicidad, ambos riendo sin parar.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **My feels! I'm gonna cry! ¡Aerosmit y James Blunt tienen la culpa de mi estado sentimental! Con este One-shot doy inicio a la colección de escritos cuyos protagonistas serán ShikaTemaDai y este capítulo está dedicado para RukiaMK y AnaMicenas que me han apoyado a escribir muchísimo más y por qué sé que aman a Shikadai sobre todas las cosas, sobretodo Rukia xDD**_

 _ **Ana, corazón, te adoro y gracias por ser mi Beta para este capítulo *inserte corazones y caritas enamoradas aquí***_

 _ **Espero sus comentarios y los sábados o domingos actualizaré esta colección. La imagen está en mi perfil de Facebook**_ :

w w w . facebook . usted sabe que sigue después del pasado punto / 994406937346043 . 1073741837 . 268181776635233 / 994406950679375 / ? type = 3 & theater

 _ **Sin los espacios, ya saben que se borra el link o si gustan pasar a mi perfil de fanfiction ahí esta mi pagina y pueden ir directamente ver las**_ ** _imágenes_**

 _ **Nos leemos**_

 _ **Ky**_


	2. Shi, papi duerme

**Los personajes utilizados pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto así cómo todo a Naruto se refiere, la historia me pertenece.**

 **Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro única y exclusivamente por mi amor a la lectura y escritura y más que nada para todos ustedes.**

 **La imagen para este shot pertenece al artista:** **黑色萬寳路**

Imagen #2

* * *

 **Shii, papi duerme**

* * *

Bostezó sonoramente

Era sábado por la tarde y él estaba caminando a casa después de haber estado metido en un caos en la oficina. Un caos que era innecesario. Desde que la paz en el mundo ninja apareció, trabajar los sábados no era tan necesario, tenía tiempo que esos días los dedicaba a su familia y a dormir pero ese día fue una excepción y todo gracias a Naruto, sí a ese idiota, el ninja número uno cabeza hueca había hecho un completo desastre en las oficinas del sexto Hokage.

¿La razón?

Por demás increíble.

El motivo del desastre provocado por el llamado " _héroe_ " de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja fue porque no se le podía decir la ubicación a donde su amada esposa Hinata, había sido enviada a una misión. Una estúpida misión que en si no se consideraba como tal. Pero esas dos mujeres problemáticas no sólo secuestraron a la Hyuuga, no, lo llamaron " _una misión de mujeres_ " que era en extremo súper secreta. Esa no era una misión oficial.

Pero para Naruto el simple hecho de que la palabra _misión_ formara parte de la oración lo había vuelto loco haciéndole creer que en realidad estaba en una misión cuando sólo había sido llevada por Ino y Sakura a unas aguas termales para que se relajara pues presentaba un gran estrés.

— _Y con ese idiota como esposo, ¿quién no? ..._ —pensó el Nara mientras arrastraba los pies recordando lo sucedido—. _¿Es que acaso no recuerda que ella se retiró hace tiempo?_

Naruto había volteado, literalmente, la oficina del Hatake para buscar información del paradero de su mujer. Escritorio volcado, papeles tirados, papeles en el aire, papeles volando por la ventana, papeles desordenados, papeles que Él había ordenado...papeles que ÉL debía ordenar OTRA VEZ.

— _Papeles, papeles, papeles_ —se repitió tantas veces la palabra que hasta perdió sentido.

Tener que atrapar con su sombra a tantos clones y después ordenar todo de nuevo había sido un verdadero cansancio, pero más que nada un verdadero fastidio.

Entró al portal de la casa y deslizó la puerta.

—He vuelto—su voz sonó por la casa.

—Bienvenido—levantó la mirada y se encontró con dos deslumbrantes sonrisas. Su problemática rubia y su mini clon.

—¡Bienvenido, papi!

Sonrió como idiota. Ella usaba un simple yukata y estaba hermosa, mientras que el niño una playera con el símbolo del clan Nara y un pantalón flojo a juego. Unos ángeles a su vista.

—Te ves fatal—la rubia se rio y él puso mala cara. Bueno, sólo un ángel.

—Tu no estuviste ahí—se rascó la nuca y se acercó a ellos.

—Sólo se fue por unas horas—su mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla—. No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto.

—Hablamos de Naruto—le regresó el beso y tomó a Shikadai acariciándole la coleta y haciéndolo reír—Esas mujeres no tienen ni idea de lo que han provocado—bostezó de nuevo y bajó al niño.

—Deja de quejarte, llorón—respondió su mujer—Ellas tendrían una razón para hacer lo que hicieron.

—Pues esa razón me hizo trabajar hoy—gruñó.

Temari bufó.

.

Después de tomar una merienda Shikadai fue corriendo al jardín para ponerse a jugar dejándolos solos en la cocina. Él terminaba de leer un libro sobre los nuevos códigos de seguridad para encriptación de mensajes electrónicos y Temari limpiaba la mesa.

—Sigo sin poder creer que Naruto haya hecho eso—la voz de Temari le hizo levantar la vista del libro, pero en lugar de contestar rápido se deleitó mirándole el trasero.

—Es Naruto después de todo—respondió mientras se ponía de pie.

—Podrían haberle dicho el motivo por el cual había salido realmente—suspiró. Shikamaru la había abrazado por la espalda dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de ella. Se mordió la lengua cuando él comenzó a acariciarla—. Podrían haberse evitado muchos problemas.

—Es Naruto, mujer—gruñó abrazándola más fuerte—Aun así no lo hubiera entendido y habría ido tras ellas.

—Pues al menos no habría puesto un pie en la oficina.

—¿Es que acaso tienes respuestas para todo?—le dio un beso flojo en el cuello.

Ella no dijo nada y solo se rio.

Salieron de la cocina y fueron al jardín trasero donde su pequeño niño de ojos verdes y cabellos negros jugaba con un par de animales de peluche. Temari se sentó en el pasillo y él la imitó aun con el libro en la mano.

—Me pregunto si estarán cuidando bien de esos dos niños—la rubia lo miró, él seguía viendo a Shikadai.

—Bueno, Bolt está en buenas manos—contestó él a lo que ella levantó una ceja

—Dime que no estás hablando de... —ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Su abuelo lo está cuidando—bostezó—Estaría loco si dijera que en manos de Naruto estaría bien.

Ambos rieron. Sí, Naruto era un buen padre, sobreprotector y muy amoroso pero a veces salía a flote su Naruto interior, ese que reinaba cuando Bolt estaba cerca haciendo que se comportara como un niño pequeño a merced de su pequeño clon. No lo culpaba, a veces Shikadai hacía con ellos lo mismo con solo un puchero y sus lindos ojitos bastaba para que obtuviera lo que quería la mayoría de las veces. Shikamaru aprovechó la posición de su esposa y se acostó acomodando la cabeza en sus piernas.

—Estaría comiendo ramen diario y pintando paredes—Temari comenzó a reír aún más por las cosas que decía su esposo—Naruto era un enano cuando niño porque sólo comía eso.

—Bueno, tú no eres precisamente muy alto que digamos—él hizo mala cara y comenzó a leer de nuevo—En ese entonces yo era más alta que tú.

—Pero crecí más que tú—se defendió.

—Naruto también creció.

—Le ha pegado su muletilla a Bolt...

—Tú también lo has hecho con Shikadai...

—Problemática

—Vago

Él gruñó y fingió seguir leyendo. Ella le acarició el cabello.

—El que en realidad me pone a pensar es Inojin—él levantó la vista del libro—. Sai no es precisamente alguien que entienda lo delicados que son los niños.

—Vamos... —trató de no reír—Sólo intenta enseñarle algunas técnicas al niño.

—Tiene dos años... —dijo ella fijando su vista en Shikadai—. ¿Quién le da tinta y pincel a un niño de dos años? Yo no le he dado mi abanico a Shikadai.

—Bueno, Sai es algo especial—dijo él riendo por lo bajo.

—Es raro.

La charla entre ellos continuó entre risas y leves roces de pelea.

Shikadai seguía jugando con sus peluches y de vez en cuando miraba a sus padres sonriendo por verlos así charlando y riendo pero sobre todo juntos. Él seguía jugando, inventando mundos imaginarios alrededor del jardín, extrañando los castillos de arena que su tío Gaara hacía para él y el show de títeres cortesía de su tío Kankuro. Ojalá y pronto volvieran, los echaba de menos.

Pasados los minutos se acercó al corredor del pasillo donde estaban sus padres, subió y miró a su papá dormir con el libro en la mano mientras su mamá le acariciaba la cabeza. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando su mamá levantó la mano derecha llevando un dedo a sus labios.

—Shhh—el bebé la miró y ella sonrió—. No debemos hacer ruido, papi duerme.

Shikadai asintió e imitó la acción de su madre.

—Shhh—dijo el bebé—papi duerme.

El niño dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo por el pasillo, Temari en cambio se quedó callada pues no esperaba la acción del niño, segundos después él regresaba con una manta y su peluche favorito sin el cual no podía dormir. Tomó la manta y tapó a su papá poniendo el peluche de venado a un lado de él. Miró a su mamá y repitió el gesto.

—Shhh mami—se acercó a ella acostándose a un lado de su papá—papi duerme.

Y así, con el dedo tapando su boquita se quedó dormido abrazando el brazo de su padre y el venado.

Temari acarició la cabeza de ambos. El silencio de la tarde sólo era interrumpido por el sonido del aire que acariciaba el cabello de los tres Nara, entonces un pájaro que pasó por ahí interrumpió ese silencio.

—Shhh—gruñó Temari—. Mis hombres duermen.

...

* * *

 _Awww, sí, muero. He puesto la imagen como fondo de bloqueo de pantalla para que me llegara la inspiración ¿Adivinen qué? ¡Funcionó!_

 _Ahora no sé cuándo voy a actualizar este fic, puede ser el sábado, el domingo, ¡Mañana otra vez! ...una semana, pero bueno, si les gusta y quieren estar más al pendiente pueden poner una alerta o revisar mi página de Facebook para que vean el contenido._

 _En el capítulo anterior no agradecí a_ _ **RukiaMK**_ _por darle título a esta pequeña colección, hermosa, eres la mejor. Beso, beso, beso. Es mi ama y yo su esclava que escribe para hacerla feliz y hacerlos felices a ustedes._

 _¡Amen a mi hermosa Beta,_ _ **Ana Micenas**_ _! En serio, ámenla, es muy bella. Yo la amo._

 _Ky responde comentarios fantasmitas Guest:_

 _aika kaze: yo tampoco tengo hijos, pero con mis sobrinos tengo, son como mis nenes a los que puedo mal educar sin ser responsable jajaja. Te acompañó con lo de las matemáticas, las odio pero el inglés sí se me da xD. Eres mi fantasmita favorito, lo sabes, yo te responderé por acá._

 _ **Rukiamk**_ _ **,**_ _ **Arikina**_ _ **, AnaMicenas, Karma3985,**_ _ **Megami Nara**_ _ **,**_ _ **Eriel Arquirack**_ _ **y**_ _ **Ashabi**_ _gracias por sus comentarios, ya les respondí por PM corazones_

 _ **RukiaMK y AnaMicenas**_ _a ustedes les hablo diario por Facebook así que están al pendiende de mis locuras jajajaja_

 _La imagen para este one shot es:_

W w w _punto_ Facebook _punto_ usted sabe que sigue la palabra con C / Kyrie _punto_ HawkTem / photo / a _punto_ 994406937346043 _punto_ 1073741837 _punto_ 268181776635233 / 996356033817800 / ? type = 3  & theater

 _Igual les dejare el link en mi perfil de fanfiction ;)_

 _Los amo nenes, espero sus comentarios, aquí abajito._

 _Nos leemos_

 _Ky_


	3. Abuelo

**Los personajes utilizados pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto así cómo todo a Naruto se refiere, la historia me pertenece.**

 **Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro única y exclusivamente por mi amor a la lectura y escritura y más que nada para todos ustedes.**

 **Artista: しろちゃ**  
 **Pixiv:** id =5454052

* * *

Abuelo

* * *

Aquella tarde él se sentía extraño y algo distraído. Caminando por las calles de Konoha, demasiado ausente, Shikadai arrastraba los pies. El pequeño de ocho años se preguntaba muchas cosas y a la vez no daba con ninguna.

Pensó en visitar alguno de sus lugares favoritos para pensar pero descartó todos al final ya que no tenía el humor como para dirigirse a cualquier punto por más cerca que estuviera.

Él sabía perfectamente por qué se sentía así, lo que no podía comprender era el sentimiento que estaba pesando en él. Se sentía nervioso, agitado y con un dolor en el pecho pero lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que no sabía el por qué le dolía.

Se maldecía internamente por haber visto esa escena. Si tan sólo hubiera seguido de largo y no prestar atención a aquella palabra, él estaría tranquilo yendo de un lugar a otro para poder dormir o simplemente estar pensando en cómo pasar al siguiente nivel de su videojuego, sin embargo su curiosidad había podido más e hizo todo lo contrario.

Cansado por estar pensando en lo mismo caminó directamente a casa.

Entró con los puños cerrados y se fue directamente a su habitación ignorando por completo las preguntas de su madre.

Cerró la puerta y se tiró a la cama boca arriba.

Apretó los dientes.

 _¿Por qué había volteado?_

¿Por qué aquella palabra había picado sus oídos y lo había obligado a mirar?

¿Por qué se sentía así?

Esa palabra estaba resonando en cada hueco de su mente.

 _Abuelo..._

Apretó aún más los dientes y estrujó las sábanas debajo de sus manos.

...

— _Estoy en casa_ —Temari se giró hacia la puerta y sonrió.

— _Bienvenido_ —Shikamaru se acercó a ella, dejó su bento en la mesita y le dio un beso tierno en los labios. Su mujer lo abrazó.

— _¿Dónde está Shikadai?_ —correspondió el abrazo—. _No lo he visto cuando llegué._

— _Está en su habitación_ —ella se mordió el labio inferior— _Le he hablado varias veces, Shikamaru—_ suspiró—. _Cuando llegó se veía distante y algo perturbado. Si ha pasado algo no ha querido decírmelo._

— _Hablaré con él_ —el pelinegro le tomó el mentón y con su otra mano le acomodó un mechón de cabello rebelde. Ella sonrió aliviando un poco su preocupación.

Después de darle otro beso se marchó hacia la habitación de su primogénito. Tocó la puerta. No hubo respuesta pero sí un penetrante silencio. Volvió a tocar.

— _Shikadai_ —se aclaró la voz— _¿puedo pasar?_

— _Está abierto_ —fue lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto que estaba en total oscuridad, giró la cabeza y encontró a su niño tendido en la cama con la mirada fija al techo. Sus ojos no tenían el brillo de siempre. Se sentó a su lado y lo miró. Había tristeza y confusión en sus orbes verdes.

Después de un rato de silencio el niño suspiró.

— _Papá...¿Cómo era el abuelo?_

Aquella pregunta lo sacó de base, no la esperaba, realmente no la esperaba.

 _Así que era eso..._

Los recuerdos de su padre le golpearon la mente violentamente. Él cuando era niño jugado con su padre, la primera vez que lloró cuando él se fue a una misión, su terror cuando usó el Kagemane con él y cómo lo consoló porque estaba a nada de llorar producto del susto, cómo cada mañana lo despertaba para llevarlo a entrenar a pesar de sus quejas, aquellos paseos que de niño disfrutaba sobre todo cuando lo llevaba al bosque, la primera vez que él lo cargó para que montara un ciervo, sus consejos, sus partidas de Shogi, su inteligencia, su porte al caminar, su olor, el sonido de su grave voz llamándole por su nombre, sus ojos con la mirada cargada de orgullo cada vez que él lo observaba.

— _Mamá me ha dicho que él era una persona muy inteligente_ —la vocecita de Shikadai lo trajo de vuelta— _me ha dicho que él era una persona increíble y que le hubiera gustado conocerlo más, así que no puedo preguntarle a ella_ —el niño se sentó en la cama y cruzo las piernas— _¿Cómo era el abuelo, papá?_

Ambos se miraron. Shikamaru sonrió ampliamente.

— _Mi viejo, era un gran hombre_ —sonrió— _Aunque era un viejo bebedor de sake que traía a tu abuela vuelta una fiera cada viernes por la noche me enseñó muchísimas cosas. Físicamente él y yo éramos iguales solo que él tenía unas cicatrices en la cara. Tú te le parecerías también a él pero has heredado los hermosos ojos de tu madre_ —le pellizcó las mejillas— _Pero sé que has heredado todo lo que yo heredé de él._

Shikadai miraba a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos. Aquella presión que sentía en el pecho aumentaba y disminuía por momentos.

— _Tu inteligencia, el color de tu cabello, son herencias de él para ti_ —respiró profundo— _La manera en cómo te sientas igual que él._

El niño abrió muchísimo los ojos y se movió involuntariamente.

Su padre se rió.

— _He notado varias cosas de él en ti_ —le pasó el brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro— _Te sientas igual que él, la forma en la que caminas, con una seguridad que yo no tenía a tu edad_ —sonrió aún más— _Él era un gran hombre, me dio tantos consejos que sin ellos estaría perdido. Me pateo el culo tantas veces, aunque no tantas como tu madre, para que me comportara como un hombre._

Hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta de nueva cuenta.

— _Cuando él se fue me sentí perdido_ —abrazó más a su hijo— _Como si me hubieran quitado todo mi mundo._

— _Me hubiese gustado conocerlo..._ —el pequeño bajó la mirada— _Esta tarde, vi a Bolt. Él estaba emocionado y muy alegre mientras paseaba con su abuelo. Yo..._ —guardó silencio unos segundos— _Me sentí mal, me preguntaba qué se sentiría si yo también tuviera un abuelo. No tengo más que a mi abuela porque los padres de mamá no están tampoco_ —suspiró _—Yo sentí celos..._

Shikamaru tragó aire. Shikadai en cambio comenzó a temblar y apretar sus manos, ante eso el hombre mayor lo tomó y lo acomodó entre sus piernas.

— _Llorar está bien_ —apoyó su mentón en la cabeza del niño.

— _No sé lo que se siente jugar con él..._ —suspiró mientras mordía su labio inferior _—. No sé lo que se siente tenerlo cerca, lo que piensa de mí o lo que hubiera aprendido de él. Yo sentí celos de él._

— _¿Quieres saber que creo que podría decirte?_

El niño levanto su cabeza.

— _Creo que él estaría orgulloso de ti, te diría que no le tangas miedo a nada ni a nadie_ —sonrió _—Que no seas un holgazán como tu padre y que no hagas enojar a tu madre. Que hagas feliz a la abuela sin importar que y que siempre tengas presente que lo llevas aquí_ —le señalo el pecho— _muy dentro de ti._

Él niño sonrió por primera vez en el día.

— _¿Él diría eso?_ —el pequeño giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

— _Creo que hasta lo estoy escuchando_ —le sonrió al emocionado niño.

— _¿Qué no sea un holgazán como tú?_ —el niño comenzó a burlarse _—¿Eso decía de ti?_

— _Decía cosas peores_ —él también comenzó a sonreír— _Pero dejémoslo ahí._

Ambos comenzaron a reír.

— _¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a visitarlo? —_ sugirió el mayor a un emocionado niño.

— _¡Sí!_ —el niño sonrió. Él se sintió tranquilo, ahí estaba de nuevo el brillo en sus ojos verdes.

Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado. Se levantó de la cama y caminó a hacia la puerta cuando la manita de su hijo tiro de su pantalón.

— _Papá..._ —el hombre se giró para verlo _—¿Vas a estar conmigo mucho tiempo, verdad?_

El pelinegro se acercó al niño y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

— _No te puedo prometer eso_ —sonrió al ver el ánimo del pequeño caer— _Pero sí te puedo prometer que me encargaré de estar el tiempo suficiente para ti._

Con esa respuesta el niño se colgó a su cuello. Shikamaru en respuesta lo cargó. Su pequeño niño lo sorprendía mucho, sólo tenía ocho años y estaba muy despierto en ciertas cosas pero en otras seguía siendo un niño que quiere a sus padres cerca. Lo abrazó con fuerza al sentir cómo el pequeño se aferraba a él.

Salió de la habitación y fue hasta donde su mujer, que tenía tiempo esperándolos sin atreverse a interrumpirlos, sabía que ella había escuchado pues notó su presencia cerca. Temari se acercó a ellos y besó las mejillas de ambos. El pequeño le sonrió.

— _¿Duermes con nosotros esta noche?_ —el pequeño asintió dejándose acariciar por su madre.

...

Shikadai yacía recostado en la cama durmiendo tranquilamente. Temari le miraba desde la ventana, acurrucada en los brazos de su marido lo sintió temblar.

— _Llorar está bien_ —susurró despacio para que sólo él escuchara— _Sé que ha sido difícil para ti hablarle de él y recordar todo sobre él._

Shikamaru la abrazó con fuerza y dejó caer la cabeza en el cuello de su mujer. Ella tenía razón, siempre tenía razón.

— _Llorar está bien..._

— _Mi viejo...estoy orgulloso de ser su hijo—_ las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el cuello de Temari quien lo abrazó más fuerte.

— _Sé que él está orgulloso de tenerte como hijo y que le hayas dado un nieto tan parecido a él._

Después de un rato fueron a la cama, abrazando al fruto de su amor, el orgullo de la familia, del clan Nara y la alianza de Konoha y Suna. En el mundo de los sueños, Shikamaru agradeció a su padre.

 _Viejo, gracias por hacerme tu hijo y heredarme tu sabiduría en verdad, gracias._

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Yo sé, right in the feels._ _Esta tarde vi la imagen y no pude evitarlo. Más que hoy es el día del padre y pues...Yo no cuento con ninguno de los tres, perdí a mis dos abuelos cuando era niña y mi padre, bueno, él es punto y aparte. Sólo sé que él ya no es lo que era antes y tengo ya varios meses que no lo veo. Así de melancólica ando_

 _Yo amo a Shikaku y créanme que me duele muchísimo su muerte, era uno de mis personajes favoritos y siempre me gustó su personalidad. Me hubiera encantado, como a todo ShikaTemiense, que conociera y conviviera con su nieto. Hubiese dado mucho por eso._

 _Espero que les haya gustado y prometo que el próximo no será así de triste jajaja_

 _Será uno divertido ;)_

 _Espero sus comentarios y les agradezco el seguimiento que le dan a esta historia y a En espera de las nubes blancas aquí y en Facebook. Gracias por los comentarios, por los mensajes de ánimos y gracias por leer, ojalá y se tomen un minuto para comentar. Es cómo un sueldo anímico para mí._

 _Mención especial cómo siempre a mi hermosa Beta Ana Micenas, te juro que ninguna persona me ha ánimado tanto como tú *-*  
I love u bby_

 _Nos leemos_

 _Ky_


End file.
